Six months after complete closure of atrial septal defect, two-thirds of patients have residual abnormalities of ventricular septal motion and right ventricular size by echocardiography. However, these echocardiographic abnormalities do not appear to have major functional significance, since all patients studied had normal exercise tolerance by standardized testing after operation.